


Moments Like These

by catestarks (thejitterbug)



Category: Parade's End - Ford Madox Ford, Parades End (TV)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Love, Lust, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/catestarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, it was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Something small I wrote for writerverse on livejournal which had to have the 'In that moment, it was enough' in the final line. Thought I'd write for a fandom that is very, very small as far as I am aware. I am in love with the idea of Christopher and Valentine, and the last episode (episode 3) was heartbreaking at the end. I hope you can see where I am going with this. Anyways without further ado, enjoy!

You close your eyes, in an attempt to hold back tears, which are bursting at the seams. You laugh causing your eyes to flutter open and a tear to fall astray. Looking down at the ground you take in a deep breath, keeping a hold of yourself.

            “This is all so silly,” You say. He caresses your cheek.

            “You really think that?” He says, his lips more desirable with every word.

            “I don’t know,” you shrug before you both erupt with laughter. He wipes away your fallen tear.

            “Oh, Valentine,” he smiles, “How I-“ he stops himself, and looks away.

You place your hand on your stomach not knowing if what you are feeling is butterflies or potential vomit.

You swallow your last hope of the night knowing that he wont be here for much longer.

            “How I love you so,” You whisper to yourself. Your eyes contract into a swell causing them to redden, before relaxing and shedding small tears. He looks down at you, rubs his thumb gently around your under eye clearing them away. He smiles at you.

            “Oh, Valentine. I wish I could be more, and do more.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I am never enough.”

            “You are to me. To me you are everything. As you accept me I –“

He stops you by placing his thumb gently on your lips, traveling from your upper to your lower. He leans in and kisses the corner of your mouth. He whispers to you, the movement of his lips can be felt on your fragile skin.

            “Love you so,” he says finishing his sentence that he’d left unfinished earlier. You feel suddenly warm, and calm as the nights breeze brushes past the two of you. He looks up into your eyes, offering you a reassuring smile that everything will be all right.

            “I must go now,” he says softly. You give him a smile, and nod.

Not before too long he is gone leaving you alone in the darkness of the night. However the night doesn’t actually feel the way it looks. Though it may be dark out, in your heart it is light. The night hadn’t turned out into a spectacle of desire though in that moment, it was enough. 


End file.
